


Once Upon a Dream ~ A Solangelo One-shot ~ Soulmate Au

by WinterWindRose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWindRose/pseuds/WinterWindRose
Summary: So here's a solangelo soulmate one shot I thought of hope you enjoy!3049 words
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Bianca di Angelo/Zoë Nightshade, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Kayla Knowles/Valentina Diaz, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 19





	Once Upon a Dream ~ A Solangelo One-shot ~ Soulmate Au

**Author's Note:**

> Note for Context
> 
> Ok so this is a soulmate au where on the night of your 10th birthday you get a dream with either the first time you talk (you have to say words) to your soulmate or last time then when you wake up you'll remember only some details. You also get a dot either red or blue, red meaning romantic love and blue meaning platonic it will disappear after both people know who they are. In this world there is no homophobia because you can't question fate. Also were gonna ignore Trails of Apollo because i'm lazy.
> 
> THEY ARE STILL DEMIGODS IN THIS!
> 
> End of note for Context

Nico shot up from his bed panting, he grab the pencil and paper his mother had left for him before going to bed. He began fanatically writing down each detail of his soulmate dream. He pictured the soft sky blue eyes, the messy blond hair, and the blinding smile. Nico's dream was different than he thought it would be, he was in a city but it looked different more modern but broken down and destroyed like they were fighting something. He remembered the pain in his arm and how the blond boy fixed it easily and he remembered his words "Well you can't just disappear what about Percy and your soulmate" the boy had said "nobody needs or wants me" he had told him "Well Di Angelo I want you and everyone here needs you, keep fighting for the people who love you whether their here or not" Nico had a million questions about the boy. He looked down at his wrist and saw a red dot this meant the boy and him could be together as a couple. He was excited at the prospect of dating this boy.

"Bia, look" he said showing his sister the red dot and notes on his dream. "Wow Nico this boy is going to be very lucky" Bianca answered my sister had a blue dot she said her soulmate was a girl with dark brown hair and black eyes. Bianca and Nico walked to the kitchen where their mother was waiting to deliver some news she was sure her children would not take kindly. "Bianca" she directly addressed her daughter "Nico" she said to her son "We are going to have to go on a permanent vacation to America" she said trying to enthuse her children "does that mean i'll have to leave my friends" Nico asked his mother pouting slightly "Unfortunately yes but i'm sure you'll see them again and maybe you can make more friends" the woman tried her best to put a light spin on it "Will we be able to see papa" Bianca asks "Yes, we will see him" Marie said as she walked to her room beginning to pack her belongings. In a room not far away her children did the same.

And so the Di Angelo's left for America where Marie Di Angelo would die while her two young children watched. After a quick dip in a river Nico had very few memories he knew his name and a single phrase "keep fighting for the people who love you whether their here or not" he knew he loved the person who said it but nothing else. He was sent to a hotel with who the man said was he sister. A Silver card was handed to Nico with the promise of full access to the massive building. A few moths later the same man appeared taking Nico and his sister out of the hotel. They kept their cards but where given new clothes and were sent to a school. As they drove along Nico felt a sense of deja vu seeing these buildings almost as if he had seen them once upon a dream (Title reference much) When he arrived at the bleak school he was shoved off to the office.

Will Solace was staring at the paper in his hands the scribbled writing told him about his soulmate dream unfortunately showing himself dying as he throws himself in front of a man with his back turned, the man was shorter than Will, he had Black or maybe dark brown hair, brown eyes, and remnants of a beard. Will knew this man was his boyfriend or maybe even husband. He hoped this man was also a demigod he didn't know if he could protect himself as well as a non clear sighted mortal. Will preferred to heal but he was by no means weak he could hold his own against a monster as long as he had a bow.

Months after these events Percy Jackson was sent to rescue a two young demigods a girl named Bianca and boy named Nico. Percy got the honor of dancing with his best friend and crush Annabeth Chase who he thinks is his soulmate, but soon after she was taken away to hold up the sky. As he dealt with the young boy in front of him he all he could think of was the girl that had been taken away from him and the whole in his heart.

Nico ran through camp knowing his sister was safe with the infamous Percy Jackson. The boy lost in his thoughts tripped over a rock creating a large cut on his knee. Nico just sat in place and waited until a blond boy a girl with a red bandanna walking past talking and shoving each other the boy caught few words of their conversation but he trusted the boy he didn't know why he just did. But by the time he realized he could call for help the were gone. 

Not long after the quest team returned but this time with out Nico's favorite member Bianca he ran to Percy questioning where his sister was. When the older boy shared the news of the deaths Nico was furious Percy had broken his promise and yet Nico could not shake the crush he had on the older boy, so he ran he was going to get his sister back no matter what and Percy Jackson could not stop him. Though Nico now knew of his parentage he did not fit at camp he was alone but out of camp he could do anything he wanted and he was going to do just that. 

Every time Nico felt he was going to give up on his goal he was reminded of the words he new so well "keep fighting for the people who love you whether their here or not" Bianca may be gone butt somewhere out in the world their was a boy who loved him enough to say those word and he didn't care if it was Percy Jackson or not though he would prefer if it was Percy. As Nico pushes Minos back into the underground he feels a sense of relief, but that only lasts till they meet Pan. The god could not even be bothered to address the son of Hades at this point Nico only feels held together by the words like a glue but he had no idea how long that would last.

As they fight in the battle of the labyrinth Nico see's the blond boy once more as he heals one of the younger campers, Nico is amazed as the boy runs through the fields healing people quickly then moving on to the next he is the last thing Nico see's before collapsing. Will runs through the fields using both the food of the gods and hymns to Apollo to keep all the camper alive. As Will runs passed a small Italian boy he knew was Nico he tossed a small bottle of nectar to Percy then nodded at the small boy before running off into the woods to help Clarisse who was fighting a losing battle against a dracanae.

Nico woke up with Percy over him "thanks water boy" he said to the older demigod "It's not me you should be thanking" Percy said which greatly confused Nico but he kept fighting anyway. At the end of the battle only Lee Fletcher head of the Apollo cabin and Castor a son of Dionysus had been killed he noticed 4 people over Lee's body and 2 over Castors before he could see who the people where Daedalus offered to release his soul so he could not be used against the demigods and so Bianca could come back, Nico had no idea what to do but those words popped into his head once more and so Nico decided Bianca needed to stay where she was but he did release Daedalus to the underworld. 

Now Nico stands in front of the empire state building as he fights both monsters and demigods to save Olympus. It took tons of convincing and hard work to get here but it was now or never the battle was raging and once again Nico caught a glimpse of the blond boy healing Clarisse who arrived just before Nico. While he was distracted he felt something stab through his leg. Nico let out a cry of agony, causing Will to look over at the injured son of Hades. Will ran over to the boy shooting a few monsters on the way. He murmured a quick hymn to Apollo which healed the boys wound then started to walk away when Nico murmured "Man, I can't wait to just disappear" under his breath, Will turned around and said "Well you can't just disappear what about Percy and your soulmate" "nobody needs or wants me" Nico told him "Well Di Angelo I want you and everyone here needs you, keep fighting for the people who love you whether their here or not" Will reminded him before running back into the fight to heal more people. Nico sat in aw the boy he had been seeing for years had just said the words that were the only thing keeping him alive. 

After the battle Nico felt alone once more without a purpose. He wanted to talk to his soulmate who he now knew was Will Solace the Head of the Apollo cabin now that Michael was dead. But when Nico saw Will with his arms around his younger siblings he felt unwanted and scurried off into the desolate forest, returning to camp very few times. When Nico was their he always kept an eye on the blond boy but what he didn't know was Will kept an eye on him as well seeing each other from a far and saying quick hellos while passing each other. Nico longed to stay with Will but he had a sister at another camp to look after not to mention Will was way to good for Nico. So he kept his distance but when Percy went missing Nico set off to find him. 

Will showed Leo Valdez the new Hephaestus camper around ending the tour by showing him the forge where most of his siblings where. On his way back to his cabin Clarisse slung her arm around him "Sup Will" she she said "Chris busy right now" Will questioned his friend "how did you know" she responded to the blond boy "Healers intuition" he yelled as he stepped into the yellow cabin shutting the door in his friends face. Will saw his sister sitting on her bunk curled up in a small ball crying. He walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket further over her. The boy then walked over to her bedside table and grabbed the journal that held the details of her soulmate who they knew was Valentina Diaz from the Aphrodite cabin. He held it out to Kayla who grabbed it and snuggled it into her chest. "Tell me out your dream Will" Kayla asked her brother "I'm afraid it won't make your mood any better" he said to the girl curled in his arms "please just once I won't tell anyone" she pleaded with her older brother. "Fine" will grabbed the old piece of paper and showed it to the young girl. "Oh" she said simply "Don't worry Kayla it will be a long time from now" he said trying to comfort the girl once more "Okay" she said again "I'm gonna go get Val for you okay" he said before prying off the girls arm and walking to the Aphrodite cabin.

Nico ran through Tartarus trying his best to avoid the monsters that were around every corner once again reminded of the words Will had told him the last time he felt like giving up. So Nico kept fighting, his legs began moving on their own, Arms swinging his sword with little effort, Nico felt revived almost as if he wasn't fighting for his life in Tartatus. That was until two massive figures appeared in front him towering over him like a child looking up at his parents but instead of love the giants had hate filled eyes that made Nico shiver. Then it was dark Nico only saw dark a dream world without the dreams when the world became light again Nico was in a jar no air, food or water and defiantly no way out. Nico then remembered the pomegranate seeds in his pocket, the death trance it could save him. Nico popped a seed in his mouth and it went black once more.

It had been a few days since he had promised to take the others to the house of Hades and he and Jason had just found Favonius. Who felt the need to reference Nico's sexuality. Though Jason was slightly confused at the comment he did remain oblivious to Nico's secret for a little longer. As Cupid began to share Nico's secret Nico flashed back to the moment during the battle of Manhattan the moment he felt safest Nico knew it was weird to fell safest when a battle was raging around you but those few moments with Will were some of the best in his life. "A battle is raging in your head is it not who do you love the one in the pit or the one at camp" Cupid asked "What's he talking about Nico" Jason asked Nico fell into a trance first he saw Percy running up to him and picking him up then planting a firm passionate kiss on his lips Nico stood on his toes gripping into the son of the sea gods hair. Percy gripped Nico's back whispering unintelligible this in his ear, but it soon faded into him and Will walking around camp hand talking it sounded like Will was reprimanding him something about fancy hats until, they stopped near the end of the beach Will leant down quietly asking permission to kiss the shorter boy. Before Nico new what was happening he leant up and kissed Will. The was soft and loving very different to the one with Percy. Nico knew at that moment he had picked Will even if Will didn't pick him Nico picked Will it was fate. By the end of his flash back he knew Jason had found out his secret but Nico still had a small victory his crush on Percy was fading and he knew it wasn't coming back.

The war had ended and their was a temporary peace in the world of Greeks and Romans, and the battle in Nico's head was gone as well Nico was sure he wanted to be with Will if Will wanted to be with him so when the blond boy bounded over to him Nico's stomach filled with skeletal butterfly's but what Nico didn't know was Will felt the same way. So Will being the sneaky son of Apollo he was created a plan to spend a bit more time with Nico. When Will asked Nico to spend three days in the infirmary Nico agreed happily though he tried his best to keep his cool bad-ass demeanor throughout the whole three days. Nico felt safe especially when he was near Will. During the last day Nico admitted to to Will that he knew they were soulmates with much encouraging from everyone at camp. As he told the older boy a look of joy appeared on Will's face and both dots disappeared from the boy's body's.

Years later the boy's were 30 they had experienced many firsts together and eventually getting married on the shore of camp half blood at dawn. Most of the gods showed up to their wedding as they did for any important demigods weddings including Frank and Hazels, Piper and Jason's and all the gods (well other than Athena) favorite Percy and Annabeth's. They had two daughters twin girls made by Hades, Apollo, and Aphrodite who could not decide on whose features to use and ended up with twins the first was Nox the second was Lena they lived happily for years their children growing up and making friends with the other legacy's Nox even dating one of Percy and Annabeth's sons. 

That was until one day just after Will's fortieth birthday Nico and Will were out on a quick quest when they were swarmed by monsters of all kinds they men tried fighting them off almost getting away with minor injuries when A monster sprung at Nico from behind Nico didn't have the time to stop it and that blow would be fatal Will knew he would die like this one day but he never knew it would be so soon but it needed to be done the girls still needed a father and Will wouldn't be able to escape without Nico so he took a step. Moving in front of the love of his life he felt a cold claw scrap his whole body including his neck, it hurt like hell but he saved Nico and that was all that mattered to Will in that moment. "I love you and I'm sorry" Nico heard Will croak out, Nico spun to see one of three people that made him feel safe laying in a pool of crimson blood, his eye's open but without the playful glimmer that hid his despair. His once burning skin that felt like the sun now growing cold like his own. Nico flew up from beside his dead husband and created a massive cave in the ground that pulled all the monsters in leaving Nico alone with the body of his love.

Nico had only talked to Will once after his death Nico knew Will would wait in Elysium for him so Nico remand alive protecting his daughters from all harm until they to went out into the world completing quest's of their own.

~End of story~

**Author's Note:**

> After a week of non stop writing I finished it I know it's not very good but I got the idea and needed to complete it so I did after 3049 words it's over if you don't like the ending to bad I'm not changing it. 
> 
> If you want another one of these with a different ship Pjo or not i'd be happy to make one it was lot's of fun writing this!
> 
> I like cookies 
> 
> Rose


End file.
